Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by NelleEsor
Summary: This is my first songfic. It is Alex's thoughts as she listens to Israel Kamakawiwo Ole's Somewhere Over The Rainbow. There's something about rainbows...


I have been thinking about writing this for a while, but just haven't gone through with it. I was watching Life on Mars today and the theme of rainbows is a continuous thing (episode 1 or 2 'the rainbow cafe' and the opening credits there is a rainbow over Sam...)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Ashes2Ashes.

Thanks to Philippa for her comments :)

This is a song fic from Alex's perspective as she listens to **Israel Kamakawiwo Ole' - Somewhere Over The Rainbow ** (.com/watch?v=0ltAGuuru7Q), The song played at the end of Life on Mars.

* * *

_  
__Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high _

_And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

Molly's card was over the rainbow, rainbows were in '82 too

Gene, were you a dream? Were you in a lullaby; a story told to me as I slept?

_  
__Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Blue birds fly__  
__And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

A lullaby where I dreamed of me and you, together, happy, fighting the rot together – remember? What if it was real Gene, that lullaby told to me? I want my dream to be true.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh__  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
__High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh__  
__Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly__  
__And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

Are you my star Gene? The Sherriff of the law, your badge, is it star shaped? Do I wish over that to make my dream come true? The grey troubled clouds were far behind me; when I was with you Gene, everything in some way made a little more sense. I'm far away Gene, too far. But I'm daring to dream, and I bloody hope you are too and that's how we'll find each other again. Come and find me Gene, I'm waiting.

_  
__Well I see trees of green and__  
__Red roses too,__  
__I'll watch them bloom for me and you__  
__And I think to myself__  
__What a wonderful world__  
_

When I arrived in 1981, everything was so real; I could hear the wind rustling through the green trees. I watched the red roses arrive. I thought they were from you, I watched them come and I thought about me and you. The roses, operation rose, those are the clouds, the bullet which landed me here without you. I Now I can only think and remember all of those times we had Gene, weren't they just wonderful?

_  
__Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white__  
__And the brightness of day__  
__I like the dark and I think to myself__  
__What a wonderful world _

I remembered the sky; I remembered that my days were brighter there with you. Now I'm in the dark lonely world of 2009 without you, and I still think of my wonderful world. Come to me Gene. Take the definitive step.

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky__  
__Are also on the faces of people passing by__  
__I see friends shaking hands__  
__Saying, "How do you do?"__  
__They're really saying, I...I love you__  
__I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,__  
__They'll learn much more__  
__Than we'll know__  
__And I think to myself__  
__What a wonderful world woohoorld _

The world I knew was a hard, messed up place; I was shot and that bullet sent me to you. It made me realise that the world is still hard and cruel, but working through it with you made me see the world in a different light. It made me slow down, realise that the only thing which matters is happiness, and love. We could make a go of it me and you. I know that we would be amazing, and the world will be bright and wonderful again.

_  
__Someday I'll wish upon a star,__  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
__High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me__  
__Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high__  
__And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii? _

I'm wishing Gene; I want to wake up in a world with you in it. Come and find me Gene. I'm wishing and dreaming, are you? Fall down the chimney, and you'll find me there. We'll walk off into that sunset under the rainbow, wonderfully happy.

Take the definitive step and I'll be there.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

* * *


End file.
